


New Year, New Beginnings

by mynamelessname



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamelessname/pseuds/mynamelessname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho had almost forgotten Aiba’s tradition of giving a New Year’s kiss to almost everyone he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for happyjenewyear for the prompt: Sakuraiba. Sharing a midnight kiss in New Year's Eve and they are a bit carried away.

“Thank you.”

“Happy New Year.”

“Thanks for your hard work.”

Sho led the rest of Arashi through the hallways backstage, thanking the participants and congratulating them on their performances. One of the show’s producers pulled Sho aside to thank him for the successful show. By the time Sho got away from him and made it back to the dressing room, the showers were already full. He flopped onto the couch with a contented sigh. It was nice to finally have a chance to sit down and relax. Drama filming and single promotions had kept him busy since October, not to mention the round of year-end music shows and Kouhaku rehearsals.

Before Sho could lapse into cliché “new year, new beginnings” thoughts, Ohno shuffled out of the shower room, ruffling his wet hair with a towel. Sho grabbed his shampoo and threw a salute towards Ohno. “See you later.”

“Later,” Ohno mumbled through the folds of his towel.

Sho took his time with his shower, relaxing under the hot stream of water, inhaling the steam. When he couldn’t put it off any longer, Sho stepped out of the warm shower. He quickly dried off, wrapping one towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair. The other showers had shut off shortly after Sho started his, so he was surprised to emerge from the shower room and see Aiba lounging on the dressing room sofa.

“Aiba? The others are already gone, right?”

“Yup, just me and Sho,” Aiba replied with a grin. He jumped up from the couch and met Sho on the other side of the room. “I couldn’t leave without giving you your ‘Happy New Year’ kiss.”

Sho laughed at the reminder and Aiba’s grin widened. He had almost forgotten Aiba’s tradition of giving a New Year’s kiss to almost everyone he saw. Sho leaned in and gave a peck to Aiba’s lips. “Happy New Year Aiba-chan,” he said with a smile.

“Happy New Year, Sho,” Aiba whispered.

Sho’s eyes went wide as Aiba leaned in closer still, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Sho sighed, eyes drifting closed as Aiba nudged his tongue between Sho’s lips. Their tongues danced lazily, and Sho was content to remain in the moment a little longer. For once, he didn’t have to worry about lines to memorize or new choreography or promotional schedules. The only thing that mattered was right in front of him.

Sho wrapped an arm around Aiba’s neck, fingers threading through his still-wet hair. Mouths fused together, Aiba guided Sho across the room. He broke the kiss to push Sho onto the couch with a mischievous grin. He quickly followed, straddling Sho’s towel-covered lap to face the other man.

Sho pulled Aiba into a heated kiss, and Aiba returned the kiss enthusiastically. His hands trailed along Sho’s damp torso, teasing a nipple before drifting down his stomach. Sho arched into the feather light touch.

Aiba broke the kiss long enough to pull of his t-shirt and toss it across the room, not caring where it landed. A mischievous twinkle in his eye, Aiba attached himself to Sho’s neck, peppering it with light nips and kisses. Sho gasped and pulled on Aiba’s hair as Aiba hit a sensitive spot. He could feel Aiba’s grin pressing into his heated skin.

Sho ran his hands down Aiba’s back, fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans. A hand returned to Aiba’s damp hair, gently tugging him into a desperate kiss. He leaned into Aiba until they were lying next to each other. One hand clung to Aiba’s hair while the other unzipped Aiba’s jeans and pulled them down.

Aiba chuckled softly as he kicked off his pants and boxers. “Anxious, are we?” he teased.

“I’m not the only one,” Sho replied wickedly, fingers brushing across Aiba’s half-hard cock.

Aiba gasped, eyes darkening with desire. He stole a short kiss from Sho before leaning half off the couch to reach into his bag. Sho chuckled and wrapped an arm around Aiba’s waist to keep him from falling off completely. Aiba tossed his prize, a condom and bottle of lube, above their heads and leaned into Sho, renewing their heated kissing.

Not breaking the kiss, Sho guided Aiba onto his back and hovered over him, straddling the younger man. Sho’s towel fell off, tumbling onto the floor unnoticed. Sho grinned wickedly at the sight of a naked Aiba beneath him and attacked Aiba’s neck. One hand gripped Aiba’s hip, thumb tracing circles into the sensitive flesh. Sho’s other hand ghosted around Aiba’s cock, drawing it to full hardness. Sho grinned as Aiba squirmed beneath him. He would be making Aiba do more than squirm by the time they were done.

Sho leaned forward to grab the bottle of lube and stole a kiss at the same time. He drank in Aiba’s gasp, continuing to tease his cock as he inserted one lubed finger, then two, slowly working Aiba open. He could feel Aiba relax under his touch.

“Please,” Aiba gasped, breaking the kiss. He reached blindly above his head, retrieved the condom and passed it to Sho’s ready hand.

Sho hastily tore the packet open and rolled it on his aching cock. He shifted and slowly entered Aiba with a low moan, which was echoed by a sharp gasp from Aiba. Sheathed in Aiba’s tight heat, he paused to let Aiba get used to his length.

Aiba released his held breath and Sho began his torturously slow thrusts, reaching around to grasp Aiba’s cock. Aiba arched to meet his pace and the dressing room filled with a chorus of moans and gasps. Aiba’s hands were everywhere at once, carding through Sho’s hair, fingernails raking down his back, cupping his ass. Lightning raced through Sho’s body at every touch, pooling in his abdomen. Sho leaned forward and captured Aiba’s lips in a kiss.

Aiba tightened around Sho’s cock, rocking to meet his thrusts, and Sho lost all coherent thought, panting into Aiba’s open mouth. He thrust harder and faster. His hand picked up the new pace moments later. Aiba began to tremble and Sho knew he was close. He shifted, driving deep inside Aiba as his hand twisted around Aiba’s cock. Aiba came with a shudder and a satisfied groan.

The look on Aiba’s face as he came only increased Sho’s desire. A couple deep thrusts and Sho was gone, filling the room with a guttural groan as he came. Sho collapsed against Aiba’s chest, content to listen to Aiba’s racing heartbeat.

“A good start to the year,” Aiba commented with a raspy chuckle. Sho grinned and elbowed him half-heartedly. “We should go,” Aiba continued. “A company van is waiting for us out back.”

Sho shot up and scrambled off the couch. “What?! You made a driver wait for us? What is he going to think we’ve been doing?” He scrambled around the room, looking for his bag.

Aiba grabbed Sho’s hand and pulled him into a hug from behind, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “It’s not like I told him that we were going to have sex after the show. We just had some beginning of the year business to take care of.”

Satisfied that this wasn’t the beginning of a new scandal, Sho leaned into Aiba’s warmth. “A good start to the year indeed.”


End file.
